


Forgiveness Is Easy

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [242]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Jamie plays computer games, M/M, Mild Falling Out, October Prompt Challenge, Older Man/Younger Man, Teddy is annoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Teddy and Jamie have a small falling out.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [242]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Kudos: 20





	Forgiveness Is Easy

**Author's Note:**

> #Altober October Fic Challenge, day no. 3: _Wand._

Teddy had lost his temper, storming out of his and Jamie’s home without glancing back. 

Merlin, but his boyfriend could be aggravating occasionally. 

The wizard had played Muggle computer games all evening and hadn’t even bothered to cast a simple charm to cook dinner. Teddy sighed. He loved James – loved him more than the Earth – but he was so bloody _young_ sometimes.

Teddy turned back as it began to rain. 

He hadn’t his wand or even a coat. 

Jamie apparated beside him. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “Forgive me?”

Teddy gave a nod. He supposed they could always buy take-out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
